


sip by sip

by cherimayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, bros can take bros out for pretty pink lemonade right?? no homo, cheesy dessert metaphors, they're on a date but are too stupid to realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherimayo/pseuds/cherimayo
Summary: "You're not allowed to complain if I'm the one paying!" "Like hell I'm not."Sip by sip, Kageyama is won over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	sip by sip

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently found a bunch of short fics i wrote a few years ago based on random prompts from tumblr, and this is one of the decent ones, so i decided to repost it here!
> 
> **Prompt: Person A buys their favorite drink for person B, and even though person B doesn't like it they suffer through it anyway**
> 
> (aka I drank some absolutely phenomenal raspberry lemonade the other day and thought of Hinata for some reason)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Kageyama! Kageyama~~~!"

The taller player glanced over his shoulder to see his eternally energetic teammate bounding towards him, waving what appeared to be his wallet over his head. (As he drew closer, Kageyama could see that it had little birds printed on it; it was frayed around the edges and bore several of what appeared to be food stains. Why was he not surprised?)

"What?" he barked, turning around and glaring down at the redhead, who was now doubled over and panting from his brief sprint, wallet resting on his his knee as he gripped it tightly. Kageyama frowned. The sun was starting to set, and he really wanted to get out of here; out of this particular spot where Hinata stood bathed in golden light, where the last rays of the day soaked into his hair and appeared to set it aflame. He shifted from foot to foot, the sound of Hinata's heavy breathing ringing through his ears. This was uncomfortable.

Luckily, Hinata soon bounced upright again, ripping open the Velcro on his wallet (Velcro, seriously? What was he, six?) and waving it proudly beneath Kageyama's distastefully wrinkled nose. "Look, look! I got a reward for doing so great on that quiz the other day!" He laughed gleefully, and Kageyama wished with all his heart that it would sound grating, as it had in the early days of their acquaintance, and not warm and familiar. "So let's get something fancy today- my treat!"

Peering down the end of his nose, Kageyama examined the rumpled bills that the shorter boy waved in his face proudly. "Your parents _pay_ you for passing tests?" he grumbled, shaking his head as he shifted his bag over to the other shoulder.

"When I do this well, yeah!" He laughed again, scratching the back of his head and shoving the wallet into his jacket pocket. "Why, you jealous~?" 

Kageyama didn't rise to the bait, instead turning to walk away. "Don't care."

Puffing out his cheeks, Hinata fumbled for some sort of retort, always looking to get a rise out of the normally confrontational setter. "Oh yeah? How'd  _ you _ do? I bet you didn't even pass!"

A cold sweat broke out on Kageyama's forehead. He hadn't. Not that he cared, honestly- it was just annoying, sometimes, how this hyperactive airhead somehow managed to perform more adequately once in a blue moon. He knew for a fact that Hinata copied all the homework whenever he could find a willing accomplice, so how he had managed to actually pass on this particular occasion was beyond him.

But that was neither here nor there. He found himself glaring intensely at the ground, absorbed in his own thoughts; Hinata's yelp of "Crap, my bike!" echoed faintly behind him as the other scrambled back to the gym to retrieve his forgotten possession. Kageyama wasn't quite sure why he didn't walk away in the interim, and how they found themselves leisurely down the road together, like always- Hinata wheeling his bicycle along beside them- was a mystery to him.

"What makes you think I even want food from you, dumbass?" he asked absently, his hands in his pockets as he kicked a pebble from the path and decidedly did  _ not _ look over to see the way Hinata's face looked painted gold by the sun.

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't have waited for me, stupid!" Hinata shouted, jostling him with his elbow.

Yeah... that was it. Maybe the little shit was actually right, for once.

_ Maybe. _

* * *

"Hinata, what the hell," he said flatly.

"It's my favoriiiite, I wanted you to try it! Besides, you're not allowed to complain if I'm the one paying."

"Like hell I'm not." Kageyama stared dubiously at the beverage in front of him. What appeared to be lemonade sparkled in a faceted glass, the unnatural yellow color slowly fading to a bright pink that settled at the bottom. A stupid-looking straw topped it all off, and he pursed his lips in distaste.

Hinata leaned across the table, nearly spilling his identical drink in the process, but grabbing to stabilize it at the last second. "Come on, you gotta at least try it! I promise it's really really good," he argued. "It grows on you, really!" The setter grumbled unintelligibly in response.

"Ka~ge~ya~maaa~!"

The entire world- in fact, very existence itself- had been serving exclusively to befuddle Kageyama today. It must have been something about the lazy beams of the dying sun filtering through the window, because he didn't feel annoyed with the intensity he usually did; maybe something about how the wide eyes across from him gleamed like warm, syrupy chocolate. He shuddered and took a sip- just to distract himself.

It was cold and sour, twisting at the corners of his mouth, and Hinata burst out laughing at the face he made. Kageyama stared out the window, fixating on the smudged glass, on Hinata's parked bike, on anything that wasn't sitting immediately across from him as he gulped down some more.

God dammit. This  _ really _ wasn't to his taste. He was much more a dairy kind of guy, as Hinata was surely aware due to Kageyama's faithful daily consumption of milk and creamy yogurt drinks. He wasn't a huge fan of fruit flavors, either; but, bewilderingly, something made him continue to take sip after sip, his complaints washing down his throat with every gulp. Maybe it was the initial bitter sting on his tongue followed by a rush of sweetness; maybe it was the citrusy tang that brought back a poignant reminder of the time he accidentally inhaled with his face too close to a handful of Hinata's ridiculous hair (ridiculously spiked, ridiculously soft, ridiculous-smelling. What the hell kind of girly orange shampoo did he use anyway?). Maybe the light sparkling through the- admittedly pretty- liquid in their matching glasses, casting facets and splashes of brightness across their folded arms in varying shapes, had something to do with it too- it created a nice atmosphere, one in which Kageyama honestly wouldn't mind slumping back into the padded booth and breathing deeply, letting the faint buzz of anxiety slough from his consciousness and allow him to focus only on the tingling of his taste buds.

His glass was nearly empty. He looked up to see Hinata, sitting silently with his chin resting in the palm of his hand and giving him a self-satisfied, shit-eating smirk. Kageyama made a face.

"Ha! Your tongue's pink, you big dork."

Kageyama took another sip.


End file.
